The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosmarinus officinalis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lowros12’. ‘Lowros12’ is an evergreen shrub grown for landscape, container, and culinary use.
The new Rosmarinus arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor at a nursery in Southampton, Hampshire, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Rosmarinus cultivar with an abundance of flowers.
The new Rosmarinus originated from open pollination of Rosmarinus officinalis ‘Fox Tail’ (not patented) in 2009. The male parent is therefore unknown. ‘Lowros12’ was selected as a unique single plant from the progeny resulting seedlings in 2012.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor by stem cuttings in March of 2017 in Southampton, Hampshire, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.